


Date Night

by weebutwicked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Date Night, F/M, M/M, fake case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebutwicked/pseuds/weebutwicked
Summary: Rowena just wanted a nice night out. Then everyone else just had to come along and ruin it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Date Night

They were surrounded. Sam, Jody, Dean, Cas. Donna was on her way but who knew if she'd reach them in time. A vampire nest gone wrong that ended them trapped in the woods, waiting for the nest to finish closing in on them.

It didn’t help that it was pitch black out, their intel was bad and only a few of the other hunters had checked in before they headed out for this. They would have had more hands if they thought it could go this badly.

Thankfully nobody had been bitten yet, from their group anyway. Eleven people were dead, several others were likely not gonna make it from the blood loss. They were not having a good time on this one.

The quad had been running and came across an old cabin in the middle of the woods and decided to hole up to come up with a plan. So far so good. 

Then the lights went out.

Out of the darkness, a small hand curled around Sam's waist and came to rest on his chest, balling his flannel beneath blood red nails and the body accompanying it pressing itself against his back.

Jody saw the hand creep out of the corner of her eye and whipped around to face him, aiming her shotgun in Sam's direction and cocking it. "Sam, what the hell is that?"

Brows furrowing, Sam looked confused for a split second before glancing down at the hand now stroking his right pec and raising his own hands in defence. "Whoa, gun down, it's fine. I promise. These are not unfamiliar or demonic hands."

From behind him, a familiar redheaded woman peered out of the darkness and rested her cheek against his arm with a small huff. "Nae's that really quite true of m these days? You're being a spoilsport, love."

"You’re gonna get shot, we're surrounded by vamps and while I know your guards are probably around here somewhere, I also don't feel like getting shot to test that theory."

Sighing in agreement, Rowena cocked her head to the side and nodded. "S'understandable, I can't say I'm fond of there being holes in you either. "

"Does somebody wanna tell me what the fuck is going on?" Jody asked, the gun now lowered and a look of sheer confusion on her face.

Dean snorted and shook his head, crossing his arms. Castiel stood next to him and pretended to observe the fascinating ceiling, knowing that the flirting would now commence, as per what could be called "tradition". Or that it had been roughly four minutes since Rowena had appeared in the room and she rarely addressed anyone else first.

" _Hello_ , Castiel." There it was.

"Can it, Rowena."

"Touchy today, aren't we Dean? Have ye finally taken my advice and fixed things with yer pretty boyfriend?"

Sam let out a hum of confusion and jerked his head in response. 

"Now, now, Samuel. Yer plenty pretty too." She cooed, rubbing his arm reassuringly.

"What are you even doing here, Rowena? Don't you have a puppy to kick or a demon to spank or something?" 

Rowena pretended to think about it for a few moments before shaking her head, "Cannae say that I do at the moment. Yer brother has asked that Hell no long entertain animal cruelty, such as your first question, but we do still re-educate those who are cruel to animals. I was in the neighbourhood."

"You were stalking my brother."

"I was... alerted that a tall, handsome unattended Winchester may be in the area who may be about to get eaten."

"Are you implying that I'm not handsome, witch?"

"Yer _majesty_ , Hero, and are ye implying ye're better looking than yer brother? That's not likely. Care to weigh in, Castiel?"

"I would prefer not to be involved in this again, Rowena. I have to live with them both after this is all over and last time it did not end well. "

"Aye, yes, I remember when the boy band broke up last time." she sighed almost fondly, reaching up to brush another stray lock of hair off of Sam's face. "We had fun that weekend though, didn't we?"

Sam didn't answer but the blush running up his cheeks said plenty.

Turning to Jody, Rowena waved at the other woman. "Since they're all shite with manners on the better of days, hullo. I'm Rowena. The most powerful witch in the world, now the most fabulous Queen of Hell, you might have heard of me on occasion."

" _Rowena_." 

"Dean."

Jody didn't look overly impressed at the introduction but nodded as if it made the most sense in the world. "Jody Mills."

"Ah, the sassy Sheriff from Sioux Falls? Samuel's told me about ye and the other ladies.”

She’d not met either of the sheriff friends Sam had, really she hadn’t met many of the Winchester so called friends though she also was a very busy Monarch so people tended to slip the cracks a bit. People also tended to die 'round the boys so the less people to mourn the better?

Several loud banging noises against the walls of the cabin had the group all jump, guns at the ready and Rowena glued to Sam’s side, glancing around curiously. This should have been over already, had she underestimated things and drummed up maybe a wee bit _too_ much trouble?

It wasn't like she couldn't handle it herself but she just wanted an easy night out, where was the fun in her doing all the work? Sam was the hero. She was the Queen and confidant..

Oh! She was the new Fergus.

Oh. She was the new _Fergus._

Rowena let out a loud disgusted sigh at the realization and pressed her forehead against Sam's shoulder in faux disgust.

Just then, the cabin's front window shattered and a single head was thrown through it, rolling into the middle of the floor like a bowling ball. One of their vamps. The body following behind it looking like it had been ripped to shreds and my, weren't her girls good at their jobs, they made it look like an animal attack. Easy enough t' explain away. Within moments three other bodies were tossed through and then it went silent. 

The group stood there silently, taking in the job well done that they didn't actually do until Jody had the nerve to speak up. "What the fuck did that?"

Nobody answered for a moment until Rowena quietly took the plunge, " _Oh_... my guards. I just wanted some extra time with my favourite Winchester... and his idiot brother, their handsome angel and their... scary sheriff friend. None of whom were supposed to be here."

A flurry of questions flew at Rowena all at once:

"You mean we could have left like twenty minutes ago and saved ourselves all of this shit?"

"Was this a date?"

"I missed the baking wars on television for this, Rowena."

"Hang on, your guards could have done that to us whenever they wanted **and** I got Baby dirty for no reason?"

Raising her hands in the demand for silence, Rowena stared them all down. "I will answer all of your questions, in order, despite my desire to amuse myself and not do that: Probably. Aye. You can borrow my Prime login to catch up and you need a healthy amount of time away from that car, I think you have a problem."

"Hell yes I would marry Baby. In a heartbeat. She's a fine girl. Now, secondly: Why are you like _this_ , woman? Cuz this is kinda messed up, even for you."

Rowena shrugged nonchalantly, "-- Because I'm almost four hundred years old and I have to make and take my amusement where I can. I just wanted one nice night out. Was it too much to ask just to let the giant go out on his own for once? They only took it at a challenge once the rest of ye showed up and so they brought back up too."

"Eleven people died, lady."

"Well -- they were all on **my** list so they don't even matter in the long run, ye would have got yer monsters and been on yer merry way and I would have had my souls, I just decided to dress it up a wee bit for Samuel and I, so get off my throne with yer shit."

Sam reached out and cupped Rowena's elbow lovingly, spinning her around to face him, her green eyes downcast and a small pout across her features. She wouldn't apologize for thinking outside the box. "Hey, aside from the execution of.. a lot of this, it was a sweet idea," he started softly.

"Dude!"

"Dean, shut up." Sam pointed at Dean to stop talking and threw him a classic bitch face to emphasize the point before turning back to Rowena. 

"But in the future, we need to probably have outings that don't involve uh, people sacrifice. A lot more people died than normal and you know how we are about that, bad guys or not. There could have been innocent people in there so we were just lucky... 

"The victims were, how ye say, pre-selected? Ye weren't in any real danger? Come, love, I wouldn't give you something I didn't think ye couldn't handle on yer own. Just so happened that **someone** else nosily picked yer specially made case and decided to come along... and brought friends." 

"Ro, not helping."

"Are ye mad at me? I can find us another vampire to hunt two on one another time. When yer brother is out of town and not ready to follow." Nodding, Sam gently curled a hand around the back of Rowena's neck, weaving them into her hair and pulling her closer to press a kiss to her temple. "I'm not mad, can't say the same for Dean."

Rowena snorted and rolled her eyes into Sam's chest, "as if I care what that wee brain thinks." Staying nestled against Sam for another few moments, Rowena then perked up and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention."Alright, get a move on. You don't want to be here when the cabin goes up. The girls have their orders and there won't be anything left to find but an abandoned space."

Turning on her heel, Rowena brushed her hair over her shoulder and tugged on Sam's hand to steer them towards the door, very over the interruption to her what would have been a cute date. Nothing like vampire slaying with your boyfriend. "Come along, Samuel."

Coming to stand on the porch of the cabin, Dean paused for a second before yelling out at his brother's back as he walked away from them.

"Bitch, you don't have any spare clothes or an overnight bag."

Sam turned around, still hand in hand with Rowena and waved him off. "It's fine, she got the Amazon thing figured out!"

"She got Amazon to start delivering to Hell?"

"Yeah! Cool right?"

The two of them were quite far now, it wasn't gonna be any use yelling at him now.

Looking over at Castiel, who gave him a small nod, Dean shrugged and watched the couple disappear in a swirl of purple light.

"I guess it's kind of cool." He mumbled, begrudgingly.

Just then Jody came up behind them, arms crossed and looking pissed as hell.

"We didn’t bring the truck out here so which one of you is walking back to town to get it?”

Goddammit.


End file.
